


creator

by Vento_Store



Series: how [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creator(s), Ink, Multiverse, Other, canon to the story, might just turn this into a series of oneshots, oh ink, you tried your best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vento_Store/pseuds/Vento_Store
Summary: Ink and a Creator have a conversation.[set before the events of no holds barred]
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Series: how [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765549
Kudos: 11





	creator

_Oftentimes, I look at every piece I make and think: 'Can't this be better?'_

_I look at my stories and think of how worthless and insignificant they are, how useless it is to keep on writing when I often find no joy in them._

_Every world I make is dull and boring, there's no point in continuing with this, there are so many more that could do better with this. It's useless. I should stop._

_I often think that._

"Well, I don't think you should!"

_You're just saying that because it's what you were made to do._

"Yep! But what's so wrong about doing what I'm meant to do, hm? I just do what comes naturally to me."

_There's nothing wrong with it. It's just frustrating to know that you're doing this out of obligation._

"Woah, woah, woah. Obligation? You're all a little sick in the head and sometimes I don't really feel your ideas—"

_I feel that all the time._

"—but _obligation?_ Psh, nothing can make me do anything I don't want to!"

_Ugh._

"...Hey,"

"I'll never understand the full extent of what you feel, since uh, I have no soul and all,"

"But I can get the gist of it. You don't want to write or draw because they're so dull compared to others right? I don't think it's okay to keep thinking that."

"There's always room for improvement, pal. You think the best artists came out already knowing how to hold a brush properly?"

_I already know what you're saying._

"Then why are you talking to me? If you didn't need to hear this, you wouldn't be coming here."

_..._

"In truth, you just need to hear these things again, right? So I'll say them as many times as you need to keep you from leaving, pal. It's not like I'll even remember if they reach the thousandth time, heheh."

"I don't...have any real power to stop any of you from leaving, so I'll do what you want. You can make any story you want. Just keep creating for us, okay?"

_..._

"You, you still there?"

_Yeah. Keep going._

"Oh, uhhhhhhhhhh—"

_Ink._

"Huh? What were we talking about?"

_..Nevermind._

"What? Wait, tell meeee!"

_Leave it, Ink. Go back to what you were doing. I'll be making a new story._

"Ooh! What's it about? Is it a new AU? You need me to help with anything—?"

_Please go away. See you._

"...Alrighty then!"

* * *

Phalanges hover over a bandolier, grazing vials of a myriad of colors as a skeleton clad in brown stared blankly into space.

His colorful eyelights were simple circles, a rare sight considering how they usually changed shapes with every moment. Ink thought back on the conversation he had with one of the creators.

It wasn't everyday that he had a heart-to-heart with someone of a higher level than him, but the topic of it was one he heard all the time. Creators losing motivation, feeling like their creations were worthless compared to bigger, more well-known stories. He knew where it led to when this kind of thinking consumed them.

It led to numerous universes disappearing, getting trashed and biting the dust. It led to so many others getting abandoned. It led to more creators leaving.

If he took some more indigo, he'd be trembling from the thought. It wasn't good when they left.

But that was why he was here, why he was made. Why he's still alive today. His job is to make sure they don't ever leave, make sure that they don't lose interest in their stories.

He appreciated art, he was pretty sure that he appreciated it more than anyone else in the multiverse, even without a soul. Without art, no one would be alive. Art is what keeps him, them alive.

That's why he keeps doing what he needs to do to keep the multiverse afloat. Creators provided them with art, so he does his best to keep them motivated enough to keep doing that.

He blinks, and his eyelights turn into a pink swirl and indigo triangle. All this heroic stuff really isn't his thing, the simple truth of it is that he doesn't want any of the creators to leave, so he gives them reason to keep writing their stories, that way they'll stay.

Ink nods at no one, firmly. When he blinks again, lights turn into their default yellow flower and blue circle, and his mouth twitches into a grin in amusement.

"Man, that was heavy!" He speaks to air and leans backwards on his bare feet, knowing that someone out there would be listening to him. He's never truly alone, not with the creators watching. "Ain't it rude to eavesdrop on personal talk, friends?"

Silence greets him.

Huh, that's weird. Usually one of them would at least answer, especially after a creator has a one-on-one with him. According to them, they miss him easily. They get a bit clingy after someone 'hogs' him for a time.

Still, that's strange. Is it the timezones?

Ink snorts at the idle thought, putting his hands by his hips. As if, they're always awake one way or another, not even bedtime can put them to sleep, he learned that long ago.

The artist skeleton blinks again. His eyelights are a green question mark and orange square, and as he ponders on the possible reasons why, there's a sudden cold weight on his spine.

He looks behind him curiously, but he only sees the gold background of his Doodlesphere and the large buckets of paint that make a portal to each AU. The only thing on his back is Broomy, but she's been there since...since...

...What was he thinking about again?

The bone above his sockets furrow in thought, before Ink quickly gives up on the futile quest of remembering. It'll come back to him in the future, hopefully not during a fight though. Last time he fled from a fight to tend to a different issue that he recalled, Dream wasn't very nice.

Ink snickers at the memory. That's one thing he can remember at least.

Now, what was he doing?

He looks down to see a bunch of papers stacked in front of him.

Oh yeah, that!

He immediately gets to work.

* * *

_Oh, the lines._

_They've weakened._

**Author's Note:**

> is this a catalyst for something lol


End file.
